Wind in My Hair
Wind in My Hair is the opening theme song of Tangled: The Series, sung by Mandy Moore, who portrays Rapunzel in the series. It was first performed in the television special Tangled: Before Ever After, when Rapunzel and Cassandra sneak out of the castle and venture beyond the walls of Corona. Her singing here is non-diegetic. A reprise version of the song, combined with Life After Happily Ever After, is sung by Rapunzel, who voices how trapped she feels now, but a message from her journal inspires to pursue the adventure she has always desired. Lyrics First version= Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping Dreaming of things I've never tried Tangled in knots, just waiting for my time to shine What if the doors began to open? What if the knots became untied? What if one day, nothing stood in my way And the world was mine? Would it feel this fine? 'Cause I got the wind in my hair And a gleam in my eyes And an endless horizon I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life oughta be It's all gonna happen to me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair So many roads I've yet to travel So many friends I haven't met So many new adventures just around the bend Plenty of mysteries to unravel Tons of mistakes to not regret So much to see and to do and to be A whole life to spend And it doesn't end And I got the wind in my hair And a song in my heart And the fun's only starting I got a skip in my step And I haven't a care And everything life ought be Well I know that it's waiting for me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair |-|Reprise version= Back to life after happily ever after Stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out True, I'm in here with those I hold dear Surrounded by their love And for some that's more than enough, no doubt But I got the wind in my hair And a fire within 'Cause there's something beginning I got a mystery to solve And excitement to spare That beautiful breeze blowing through I'm ready to follow it who knows where And I'll get there I swear With the wind in my hair |-|Extended version= Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping Dreaming of things I've never tried Tangled in knots, just waiting for my time to shine What if the doors began to open? What if the knots became untied? What if one day, nothing stood in my way And the world was mine? Would it feel this fine? 'Cause I got the wind in my hair And a gleam in my eyes And an endless horizon I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life oughta be It's all gonna happen to me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair So many roads I've yet to travel So many friends I haven't met So many new adventures just around the bend Plenty of mysteries to unravel Tons of mistakes to not regret So much to see and to do and to be A whole life to spend And it doesn't end And I got the wind in my hair And a song in my heart And the fun's only starting I got a skip in my step And I haven't a care That beautiful breeze blowing through It's gonna carry me who knows where But I'll take any dare With the wind in my hair I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life ought be Well, I know that it's waiting for me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair ru:Wind in My Hair Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 2 Songs